


Elevator

by IFlewTheTardis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cute, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlewTheTardis/pseuds/IFlewTheTardis
Summary: Desmond opens his big mouth.  Based off a real happening to the author.





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> May 6, 2019 - I am in the process of rewriting this fic. The premise is still the same but as I keep reading it, I know I can do better. ;)

Just a short fic about my sweeties Shaun and Desmond from Assassins Creed. This is based off something that happened to me when I was in high school. Some friends and I were riding the elevator during a bad storm and I said "Hey I wonder what would happen if the power went out." Just as I said that, the power did go out and I suddenly had 5 people attempting to strangle me. When those doors opened, I ran but we all had a good laugh about it later.

I do not own Assassins Creed. It belongs to Ubisoft.

Nothing is true everything is permitted

Assassin's Creed: Elevator

ShaunXDesmond

Thunder rumbled outside the building as Shaun stared out the tinted glass of the car window. He loved it when it stormed like this. He watched leaves and litter blow across the college campus.

"Hey Shaun, we should go up to our room." The red haired man turned to fix his riding companion with a gimlet stare.

"What if I want to sit here and watch the rain?" Desmond Miles rolled his eyes.

"You and storms… I don't get it." He opened the car door and was immediately soaked to the skin. Shaun smiled to himself.

"I just like the rain and the wind and the thunder. Why do you always ride my ass about it?" Shaun opened his door and stepped out, watching Desmond flip him off and run towards the dorm's front door. Shaun hurried after him, his head back as the rain pelted his face.

His glasses were wet now and hard to see through. He arrived at the door and removed his glasses, eyes squinting. Desmond stared.

"I've never seen you without your glasses before, Shaun."

The ginger haired man stared up at what he hoped was Desmond's face. "They're not permanently attached to my face, you know. I would think that after a year as dorm mates, you'd have seen my without them at least once or twice."

Desmond looked sheepish. "That's because I fall asleep before you do and you are always up before me."

Shaun just snorted as he pushed the door open, not bothering to wait and see if Desmond made it through before it closed. He marched towards the elevator, his clothes dripping as he pushed the button. He cast a sideways glance at Desmond as stopped beside him to wait.

Shaun's heart gave a little thrill as he took in Desmond's profile. His eyes were a golden hazel and his hair a chestnut brown. It was short, shorter than what Shaun preferred his lovers to have. A long scar bisected him perfect lips. Desmond had been hurt defending Shaun in high school. A bully had been picking on him and was about to throw a punch when Desmond appeared between them. He took it for Shaun and never once complained about it.

Shaun smiled at the memory. It had been the start of his crush for the younger man. He sighed heavily.

Desmond turned him head to watch Shaun, the corner of his lip curled up into a soft smile. He really did look good without his glasses. And he looked good with his glasses too. Desmond felt a burning pain in the region of his heart as he watched Shaun. Unrequited love sucked. And Desmond had it bad for him roommate.

The elevator doors opened before them and the two men stepped in. The doors closed as another loud rumble of thunder shook the building.

Desmond grinned. "Wouldn't it be funny if the power went out right now?"

The moment the last word was past his lips, the power shut down and the elevator car was plunged into darkness and jerked to a stop.

"Damn it Desmond! Why don't you learn to keep your trap shut?" Shaun's British accent grew thick as he yelled at Desmond for something that really wasn't his fault.

"It's not like I meant for the power to go out, Shaun," Desmond yelled back. "And yelling at each other is not going to help the situation." He could hear Shaun breathing hard. The man had a thing about closed in spaces and soon would begin to panic in the smothering darkness.

"Shaun, are you ok?" Desmond turned towards the sound of the other man's slightly panicked breathing.

"Not especially…" His voice was whisper soft as he clutched to the elevators hand rail and the elevator car vibrated with the percussion of the thunder outside. "Desmond," he whined.

"Shh, it's ok." Desmond's heart pounded as he moved to embrace his friend, his hands rubbing Shaun's back gently. "I'm here with you so it's going to be ok."

Shaun lay his head on the taller mans shoulder and closed his eyes, his heart beating harshly. He breathed in deeply, dragging Desmond's scent into his lungs. He'd dreamed about being held by his roommate for years and now it was finally happening.

Desmond closed his eyes as he heard Shaun take in a deep breath. It felt so right to hold him in his arms after so many years of longing. He looked down at the man in his arms.

Shaun felt dizzy as desire curled low and hot in his abdomen. He raised his head and realized that Desmond was looking at him. He didn't know how he knew as it was pitch dark in the elevator, but he did.

"Desmond…"

"Yes, Shaun?" Desmond's voice was low and husky. Shaun shivered. "Are you ok, Shaun?"

Shaun didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward, his lips so close he could feel Desmond's hot breath across them.

"Shaun…" Desmond closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Shaun groaned at Desmond's taste, his hands moving up to wrap in the taller man's damp white hoodie. It was a heady feeling, kissing him here, in the dark elevator car. His tongue traced the seam of Desmond's lips, a silent inquiry. Desmond answered by opening, his own tongue moving to meet the invading muscle.

Neither noticed the elevator start to glide up the shaft, its doors opening to reveal their classmate, Rebecca. She gaped at her two friends making out in the elevator with the lights off.

"Oh my god…" she gasped, a smile stretching across her face. "I knew it!"

Shaun pulled away, startled by the exclamation. Desmond groaned at being interrupted and glared at the dark haired woman giggling before them.

"I knew you two would end up together eventually!" She turned and started running down the hallway. "I have got to tell Lucy!"

Desmond rolled his eyes and hit the door close button.

"Now where were we?" Shaun smiled as their lips met.


End file.
